


That Night

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cum Eating, Cum Play, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Incest kissing, Intense Orgasms, Male Nipple Sucking, Mommy Dom, Nipple Play, Oiling, Peter Parker smut, Rimming, Sub Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Vaginal Sex, ass massage, blowjob, breeding fetish, incest kiss, incest sex, incest smut, mdlb, nipple sucking, spider-man smut, yes im an incest whore and this is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: Our poor baby boy, Peter Parker, comes home to his aunt after a night of patrolling around the city. He is hurt and needs his hot aunt to take care of him. May being the mommy of Peter will do *anything* to make her baby feel good.
Relationships: Aunt May x Spider-Man, Peter Parker x Aunt May, Spider-Man x Aunt May, aunt may x peter parker, may parker x peter parker, may parker x spider-man, peter parker x may parker, spider-man x may parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, me writing something in 2021 after me deleting all my socials in 2019.
> 
> Don't like, don't read? OR do read to gimme the views luv <3

Peter came back home severely injured that night. There were no wounds or blood loss of any kind, but his body was bruised. Various spots hurt like hell all over his body, especially his ass cheeks and wrists. He'd fallen from a height directly onto his bottom and flicked his wrists a bit too hard when shooting his webs and swinging from one building to another. He somehow managed to get back into his room without breaking any bones.

May was worried sick and did end up scolding Peter for his careless mistakes on patrol night. She loved him deeply and cared for him like as if she was his own mother. Peter was more than a son or a nephew to her. She just wanted to be able to love him and look after him as much as she could. He was the only family that she had and she needed him as much as he needed her.

Peter's ass cheeks hurt so badly that he had to stand and eat his dinner. May obviously felt really bad for him so she fed him the meal that she had prepared for them that night. They ate in silence for awhile then turned to do the dishes.

It was time to go to bed but the pain was too much for Peter to bear.

"Hey May, can I ask you for a favour please?" he asked, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Of course sweetheart, what do you need?" May asked in response.

"Um you see, I hurt all over so I was wondering if you could soothe the pain somehow?"

"Yes darling, why not? Where does it hurt?" she asked him softly.

"My bum-bum !" he squeaked.

"Alright baby, go to your room and lay on the bed. I'll be right back," she said as she kissed his cheeks, "and don't forget to take your clothes off, okay baby?"

By the time May went into her teen nephew's room with a soothing lotion, Peter had already taken off all of his clothes. He was not shy around May, given the times she had bathed him and healed his wounds there was no need for him to feel ashamed of being fully nude around his aunt. He also secretly loved being naked around her, he could sense his hot aunt checking him out and that always gave him the boost of confidence that he needed.

Peter was laying butt naked on his bed, excited and nervous at the very same time. His cock was already fully erect and leaking with drops of sweet pre-cum.

May licked her lips, her nephew was everything she wanted. Her sweet pussy clenched upon seeing Peter, nude on her bed. Her cute nephew, totally naked with his gorgeous ass in the air waiting for his aunty to work her magic oh him. 

May was used to seeing Peter naked, given how many times they had showered together but god damn she needed his fat cock in her holes, filling her up with his hot cum. 

"Oh baby, your ass is all red! It must hurt so badly..." May pouted.

"Yeah I fell on my ass so,,it really stings." Peter said.

"Okay, lay on your stomach like a good boy and let mommy kiss the pain away." May said as she got on top of Peter.

She planted wet, sloppy kisses all the way from the top of his spine to the base. She held his soft ass cheeks apart and kneaded them gently. His tip was leaking onto the white bedsheets. Peter groaned which brought a smark on May's face.

She applied a nice think pump of the lotion onto the palm of her hands and gently massaged his perfect butt in circular motion. May was practically drooling, dreaming about eating that ass out for hours and fucking that little hole of her nephew to her heart's desire. A drop of saliva made its way from May's mouth to Peter's hole, and he immediately moaned at the warmth. 

"Oh mommy..."

"Yes baby?" May asked.

"It feels so good mommy, so good...ah" 

May continued massaging her nephew's cock affectionately for fifteen minutes. It was enough she decided, if she continued then she might lose control of herself.

Peter whined in response to May getting up from the bed, he had unashamedly started rubbing his sensitive cock against the mattress in front of his sexy aunt. 

"Mommy why you stop? Come back, your baby needs you mommy.." Peter said with puppy dog eyes.

"Baby,,I,,see mommy needs to control herself. I know you know what is between the two of us but things should not go beyond this baby." May stated. As much as she wanted to makeout with the boy in front of her, she had to tell herself otherwise.

"But mommy don't you love me?" Peter asked.

"Of course I love you honey, why would you ask that?" May said.

"Because I love you too mommy. I love you May. I want you, I want this and I want us" Peter stated confidently.

"But baby, people will-"

"I don't care what people will say or think. We love each other and want each other, so this stays between us. Nobody has to know about us May.."

"But won't this affect us later? This can harm your later relationships baby"

"I only want you May, only you. I'm only and all yours forever mommy." with that, Peter got up and pulled May in for a kiss. 

This was the best kiss they had had ever. Full of love, tenderness and passion. When they started rubbing their core against each other, neither knew...but it was time to get back into business. 

"Get on the bed again, on your stomach." May ordered.

Peter scrambled on top of the bed and lay on his stomach, waiting for what his mommy was about to do to him.

May spit right on his hole and used her fingers to stretch him out. She kissed all over and around his asshole, saliva everywhere. Peter was a moaning mess, he was getting his ass eaten by the love of his life. Just when he was about to moan out, May shoved her thick tongue into her baby boy's tight ass. She fucked the poor boy's hole with her tongue and fingers. She'd take breaks to reach for air and then dive right back into eating that gorgeous ass. Her hands made their way to his heavy balls and gripped them tightly. Peter yelped out in pain and pleasure. 

"Get up and stand baby, mommy needs your cummies in her belly," May whispered into his ears.

That once sentence itself made Peter shudder from pleasure. His asshole was abused with May's love and he could feel his aunt's spit deep inside of him. 

May tore off the clothes off her body to reveal her beautiful hard nipples and wet pussy. Peter was standing spell bound. He had to suck his mommy's tits, he just had to. His hands reached down to where May was sitting on the bed and started fondling with his aunt's soft breasts. They were the softest of all. Her nipples pink and juicy where begging to be suckled on, bitten and pinched. 

And Peter did tug and play with May's hard nipples. He rolled them between his fingers and lightly pinched them, earning a moan from the woman.

May wasted no time in worshipping Peter's cock. She captured his hard length between her full breasts and suckled on the weeping tip. Peter thrusted in and out of his aunt's mouth, groaning and moaning her name softly. He held her head by her hair firmly as he sped up his motion. All those hours of lusting over his aunt had finally brought him to this, his heaven. May moaned and gagged on her little boy's fat cock like the needy whore she was as Peter continued to thrust his cock into May's mouth. 

Peter let go of May's head and bent down to kiss her. He pushed his tongue deep into his aunt's throat and he could taste himself on her lips.

"Mommy I wanna cum with you, in you" he said 

May moved back and layed as Peter positioned himself in front of her wet hole. He took his time inserting himself into the tight warm pussy. 

"C'mon baby, breed me. Breed your mommy." May said.

That instantly went to his cock, it twitched. The image of May's belly full of his cum drove him wild. 

May desperately moved her hips, riding his cock while he pounded into her mercilessly. His fingers were on May's clit, abusing it and he kissed her yet again with forced. May was weeping tears of pleasure and moaning wildly. She had no shame, no regrets. Peter was furiously snapping his hips into May's cunt and biting down hard on her neck. 

"I'm close May, I'm so so close. Can I cum in you mommy? Please may I fill your pussy with my cum mommy?" Peter begged.

"Yes, oh god yes! Fill your mommy with your cum baby, fill me up. I want it leaking from my cunny," she screamed, locking her hips around Peter. 

"ugh fuck fuck fuck, Mommy I- I love you!" Peter managed to yell as he felt May trembling around him, riding her orgasm. She was in a state of mind numbing pleasure while Peter shot his hot load into May, and collapsed between her breasts.

They were both out of breath, sticking with cum, sweat and saliva. 

"I love you Peter." May mumbled

"I love you too May." Peter responded.

"We belong to each other now okay? I'm yours and you are mine" Peter said as he planted a deep loving kiss onto his mommy's lips.

"Of course baby, any you want." May smiled.

The night continued with them repeating their session over and over again till May's full body was drizzled with Peter's cum all over. Her eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out and bite marks decorated her soft skin. Peter was finally satisfied, his hunder for release finally came to a rest. 

He smiled and began licking his own cum off her body. He'd be busy for awhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know me how it was? Send me some delicious incest pairings to write about (no father/daughter or uncle/neice or step daddy/step daughter).


End file.
